Academia Fairy Tail
by Salamander-Natsu
Summary: Fairy Tail es una academia, ¿Que pasaría cuando con la llegada de dos chicas nuevas cambiaran a Natsu y Gajeel? ¿Eso que sienten es amor? Leanlo y lo sabran Pesimo Summary pero denle una oportunidad y les gustara Nalu y Gale y algo de Jerza y Gruvia
1. Chapter 1 Inicio de clases

**Hola amigos aquí Salamander-Natsu, este es mi primer Fic, espero que les guste**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOO = Cambio de escena**

**Capitulo 1: Inicio de Clases**

Los rayos de sol empezaban a entrar por la ventana de cierto peli-rosa, el chico empezaba a despertar pero decidió volver a dormir cuando...

**-**_Natsuuuuu ya levantateeeeeeeee- _fue el grito de un peli-rojo que pateo la puerta haciendo un gran escándalo.

-_¡NO TIENES POR QUE HACER ESO IGNEEEEL_!- contesto Natsu ya de por si muy molesto

-_Natsu acaso lo olvidaste?- _Pregunto el peli-rojo

-_Olvidar que?-_

_-Aah, Natsu nunca cambias, hoy es el primer día de clases IDIOTA!_

_-Aah eso- Dijo el peli-rosa sin tomarle mucha importancia_

_-3...2...1- Dijo Igneel_

_-ERA HOY?!_

_-Si y sera mejor que te apresures que ya se hace tarde-._

Luego de eso Natsu salio corriendo a cambiarse y unos minutos después ya estaba listo.

-_Rápido Igneel donde esta el desayuno!_- Dijo Natsu apresurado

-_En la cocina donde siempre-_ Dijo Igneel con una gotíta de sudor al mas puro estilo anime

** OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOO**

Luego de esa carrera de Natsu para llegar a la escuela, se encontró con cierto peli-negro que estaba sin camisa

-_Oh, ahí estas Flámita-_ Dijo Gray

_-Que dijiste Hielito- Contesto Natsu_

_-Lo que oíste horno andante-_

_-Quieres pelear stripper de cuarta-_

Y luego de eso comenzaron una de sus clásicas peleas donde había una nube de polvo que de vez en cuando se asomaban sus pies, brazos y cabezas... Hasta que

-_Acaso están peleando-_ Dijo una peli-escarlata con un aura espeluznante

-_N-no Erza/Aye-_ Contestaron ambos chicos abrazados como mejores amigos

-_Así me gusta mas- Dijo Erza - Bueno hay que irnos que se nos hace tarde_

_- Si Erza- Dijeron ambos_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOO**_

Mientras tanto una Rubia y una Peli-Celeste se encontraban caminando por los pasillos de la academia yendo hacia su salón de clases

-_No estas emocionada Lu-chan- Dijo la peli-celeste_

_-Si, demáciado Levy-chan, y tu?- Conte_sto la Rubia

-_Si también lo estoy Lu-chan, claro es nuestro primer día no puedo esperar para saber quienes serán nuestros compañeros-_

_-Si, pero mejor hay que darnos prisa Levy-chan se nos hace tarde_- Dijo la rubia mirando su reloj de mano

Dicho esto empezaron a correr hacia su salón de clases esperando a que su profesor las deje pasar

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOO**

Mientras tanto en el salón de clases Natsu, Gray, Gajeel y Jellal estaban hablando

-_Oigan escuche que entraran dos chicas nuevas al salón lo sabían- Dijo Jellal_

_-No creo que sea nada interesante Jellal_- Dijo Natsu sin muchos animos

_-Que te pasa Salamander no tienes muchos ánimos hoy eh_?- Dijo Gajeel

- _Pues la verdad..._- Natsu iba a hablar pero fue interrumpido por el profesor Macao

-_Silencio_- Dijo Macao callando a todos- _Chicos hoy tenemos dos nuevas alumnas, pasen chicas_

La primera en pasar fue Lucy

-_Hola, mi nombre es Lucy Heartphilia, espero nos llevemos bien_- Se escucharon gritos como: _Oye linda tienes novio?_

_La siguiente fue Levy_

_-Hola mi nombre es Levy Mcgarden, mucho gusto- Se presento la chica_

_-Bueno continuemos con la clase- Hablo Macao- Mi nombre es Macao Conbolt espero que se refieran a mi como Macao-Sensei_

_El resto de la clase transcurrió normalmente y por fin sonó la campana que indicaba la hora del almuerzo para entonces Levy y Lucy ya se habían_ echoo_ amigas de Erza, Mirajane y Juvia. Entonces las chicas fueron hacia con Natsu y los demas_

_Hola Natsu, Jellal, Gallel , Gray- Saludo Mirajane- Ellas son Levy- la nombrada alzo la mano y Lucy- quien solo dio un paso hacia el frente_

_-Un gusto yo soy Natsu Dragneel - Dijo presentándose el peli-rosa_

_-Gray Fullbuster- Dijo alzando la mano_

_-Gajeel Redfox- Dijo el pelinegro_

_- Jellal Fernandes- Dijo con una sonrisa el peli-azul_

Luego de que todos se presentaron estuvieron hablando sobre cosas triviales, hasta que sonó la campana y volvieron a clases..

Luego de la clase todos fueron hacia la salida excepto Jellal, Natsu, Erza, Lucy ,Levy, Gray, Gajeel y Juvia, quiénes estaban quedando de acuerdo para reunirse en la guarida

-_Pero ni Levy-chan ni yo sabemos donde es ese lugar-Dijo la Rubia_

_-Cierto-Dijo Jellal- Bueno entonces las llevara Natsu_

_- Eeh! porque yo?- Dijo Natsu_

_-Porque quiero- Dijo Jellal_

_- Aah, De acuerdo- Dijo Natsu_

**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo, este es mi primer fic espero les haya gustado por favor dejen Reviews tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible**

**Se despide Salamander-Natsu**


	2. Chapter 2 La guarida

**Hola aquí Salamander-Natsu con un nuevo capitulo de mi fic, bueno sin mas que decir aqui va el fic en este capitulo llega un nuevo personaje quien sera?**

**Capitulo 2: La guarida**

Luego de que Jellal le pidiera -Obligara- a Natsu a llevar a las chicas a las guaridas, Natsu decidió acompañar a las chicas a su casa... Una vez llegaron a la casa Natsu quedo boquiabierta por la casa/mansión de Lucy

_A-aqui viven?_- Pregunto el peli-rosa

_Si_- Contesto la rubia con mucha tranquilidad

_Pero si es enorme_- Dijo Natsu

_Si pero no es para tanto Natsu- _Insistió la Rubia

_Bueno, bueno pero cambiando de tema ustedes dos viven en la misma casa?_

_Si- Contesto Lucy- Somos primas despues de todo_

_P-primas dijiste- Dijo un Natsu palido_

_Si, por?- Pregunta la peli-celeste_

_Natsu las miro de arriba a abajo,para después negar con la cabeza mientras dice -NO-_

_Q-que- Pregunto Lucy_

_No se parecen- Dijo Natsu_

_Oh, así que eso era- dijo Levy_

_Bueno como sea, vendré aquí a las 5 para ir a la guarida, de acuerdo?_

_Si- Dijeron Lucy y Levy al unisono_

_Bueno hasta la tarde- Se despidió Natsu_

_Adios-Dijeron las chicas_

_ OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOO_

_En casa de Natsu_

_Ya llegue Igneel- Grito Natsu mientras entraba_

_Bienvenido Natsu- dijo Igneel_

_Bienvenido Natsu- Se oyó otra voz como la de un niño pequeño_

_Hola Happy, como estuviste- Pregunto Natsu_

_Muy bien Natsu- Dijo Happy, Happy era un niño peli-celeste se peina como si tuviera orejas de gato_

_Ah Natsu mañana llegan "ellas"- Dijo Igneel_

_Que?! ya mañana?!- Dijo Natsu sorprendido_

_Si, así que espera con ansias- Dijo Igneel_

_Claro que lo haré- Dijo Natsu mostrando su clásica sonrisa_

_Bueno como sea Igneel hoy saldré con mis amigos eh-Dijo... Grito Natsu_

_Mi hijo ya creció ya sale con sus amigos- Lloraba falsamente Igneel_

_Ya cállate Igneel-Grito Natsu furioso _

_Jajajaja- reían tanto Igneel Como Happy_

Natsu molesto fue a su habitación a cambiarse, Natsu agarro unos jeans negros, tenis _nike_ blancos y una camisa roja manga corta, pasaron las horas y ya faltando solo 20 minutos para la hora acordada Natsu fue hacia la casa/mansión de Lucy y Levy

Lucyyyyyyyy, Levyyyyy - Gritaba Natsu hasta que las chicas salieron

Lucy llevaba unos jeans azules, tenis_ nike_ rojos y una blusa negra sin mangas

Levy traía también jeans azules y _nikes_ verdes, con una camisa sin mangas naranja con un liston del mismo color en la cabeza

Listo nos vamos?- Pregunto Natsu

Si contestaron ambas chicas, caminaron un poco hasta que llegaron a la guarida, tenía una pantalla plasma, dos sillones para 3 y uno individual rojos, una xbox one y una ps4

_Oh, Hola chicos- Saludo Jellal_

_Hola Jellal- Saludaron los tres _

_Y los demas?- pregunto Natsu_

_No deben de tardar de llegar-_ Dijo Jellal tranquilo

y como por arte de magia llegaron Erza, Gray, Gajeel y Juvia

Hola chicos- saludaron todos

Hola- les devolvieron el saludo

Eh Hielito, Gajeel, Jellal quieren jugar una partida en el Call Of Duty?-Pregunto Natsu

Claro/por supuesto/ no lo dudes- respondieron los tres

Y asi se estuvieron la mayor parte de la tarde con los chicos jugando Play4 y las chicas hablando sobre cosas triviales

Y Erza cuando y como empezaron a salir tu y Jellal- Pregunto Lucy ahora que sabía que ella y Jellal salían

Fue hace seis meses-Empezó a contar Erza

Flashback:

**_Yo estaba en un hotel pasando el verano con los chicos..._**

**Hasta aquí el capitulo se que quieren ver la historia de Erza y Jellal pero no se preocupen en el proximo capitulo se mostrara su historia y también tratare de hacer Mas Nalu y Gale Hasta el proximo cap se despide Salamander-Natsu**


	3. Chapter 3 Azul y Escarlata

**Hola amigos aquí yo de nuevo les traigo un nuevo capitulo de mi fic "Academia Fairy Tail"** **Sin mas que decir empezémos**

**Cap 3: Azul y Escarlata**

_**Yo estaba en un hotel pasando el verano con los chicos, también fueron Juvia y Mirajane**_

_**Luego de desempacar todos decidimos ir a la playa, los chicos surfeaban nosotras hablabamos sobre chicos**_

**Ya, ya Juvia entendemos que te gusta Gray- ****_Dije algo aburrida de que Juvia solo hable de Gray_**

**Bueno y a ti Erza hay algún chico****_-Me dijo Mirajane con una sonrisa maliciosa_**

**N-no p-p-para nada Mira- ****_Dije sonrojandome violentamente_**

**Pues tu rostro dice otra cosa Erza- ****_Dijo maliciosa_**

**Aah- Suspire- Esta bien tu ganas si hay un chico- ****_Dije rendida_**

**Ara, ara Erza y se podría saber quién es?-****_ Dijo Mirajane_**

**Si, es J-j-j...- ****_Cuando iva a decirlo fui interrumpida por un grito_**

**Ooii, Jellal estas bién- ****_Grito Natsu cuando vio que Jellal cayo al mar, mi primera reacción fue salir corriendo hacia donde estaban ellos_**

**Natsu rapido dime que paso?!- ****_Le dije alterada mientras veía como sacaban a Jellal del agua_**

**Al parecer Jellal se cayo cuando estaba en una ola- Dijo Natsu**

_**Luego de eso a Jellal le sacaron el agua que se había tragado y yo sali corriendo hacia donde estaba el, los demas se fueron al hotel yo me quede con el**_

**Jellal te sientes mejor?- ****_Le pregunte ya un poco mas calmada_**

**Si Erza, algo-****_ Me contesto el_**

_**Ya estaba atardeciendo y pudimos ver la puesta de sol en la playa**_

**No quieres ir al hotel- ****_Le pregunte_**

**No Erza, quiero quedarme aquí... contigo- ****_Me dijo_**

**_Yo me sorprendí y me sonroje de verdad no me esperaba eso voltee a verlo y note que me miraba fijamente y que también estaba sonrojado... empezábamos a acercarnos cada vez mas (Imagínenselo como el del anime) hasta que el corto el poco espacio que quedaba de nuestras bocas, al principio me sonroje y no supe como reaccionar, pero después con movimientos torpes le correspondí. Fue un beso dulce y largo, estoy segura que ansiado por ambos, pero, nos separamos por falta de aire._**

**Erza... no te vuelvas a... ir de mi lado... nunca mas-****_ Me dijo Jellal entre jadeos_**

**Claro... Jellal-****_ Le respondi_**

**Entonces Erza, quieres ser mi novia?-****_ Me pregunto tomando mi mano_**

**Si!-****_ Le dije lanzandome en un abrazo- si quiero ser tu novia_**

**_Y ahí nos quedamos abrazados hasta que decidimos volver al hotel y le contamos a todos_**

**Fin Flashback**

_Eso fue muy romantico Erza_- Dijo Lucy a punto de llorar

_Lu- chan tiene razon Erza fue fantastico- _Dijo Levy en el mismo estado que su prima

_Bueno ya es tarde sera mejor que nos vayamos- _Dijo Lucy levantandose

_Natsuuuuu!_- Grito la Rubia- _Ya es hora de irnos_

_Voy Lucyyy- Grito el pelirosa_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

_Adios Chicas_- grito Natsu una vez llegaron

_Adios Natsu- _Dijo Levy entrando a su casa/mansión

_Adios Levy- _Contesto el pelirosa

Adios Natsu- Dijo la Rubia

Adios Luce- Dijo el

Luce?- Pregunto la Rubia

Si es un apodo- Contesto sonriendo

De acuerdo, bueno hasta mañana- Dijo por fin entrando a su casa

Adios!- Dijo Natsu llendo hacia su casa

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

En casa de Natsu:

Natsu fue directo a dormir

_Ya quiero que sea mañana, ellas llegan mañana -_ Pensó el pelirosa durmiéndose

**Hasta aquí el cap de hoy ¿Quiénes seran las chicas de las que tanto habla Natsu? lo sabran leyendo el proximo cap**


	4. Chapter 4 La llegada y una cita!

**Hola amigos, aquí yo de nuevo con otro cap**

**Capitulo 4: La llegada y una cita?!**

Un pelirosa estaba recién levantándose, se dirigía a la cocina y se sorprendió con lo que vio, ahí estaban "ellas"

_Oh, buenos días Natsu_- Saludo una peliblanca

_Buenos días Natsu-nii_- Saludo una pequeña peliazul

_Mama, Wendy-chan-_ Dijo Natsu mientras se abalanzaba sobre ellas en un abrazo- _como les fue en Edolas_

_Bien, Natsu-nii- Dijo Wendy_

_Oh, Grandine, Wendy-chan, ya llegaron fue muy pronto- _Dijo un pelirojo llegando a la cocina

_Hola papa-_ Saludo Wendy

_Hola Igneel- Saludo Grandine_

_Bueno, bueno a todo esto es ¡Hora de DESAYUNAR!- Dijo Natsu con su típica sonrisa_

_Natsu-nii tiene razón-_Dijo Wendy sobándose el estomago

Luego de un gran desayuno, Natsu recordó algo se le hacía tarde para la escuela

_Adiós Igneel, Mama, nos vamos a la escuela-_Dijo Natsu mientras salía corriendo junto con Wendy

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

En la escuela:

_Adiós Wendy-chan-_ Dijo Natsu mientras se dirigía a su salón de clases

Adiós Natsu-nii- Se despidió la peliazul

Natsu llego a su salón y para su suerte el profesor Gilfarts aún no llegaba

_Lamento la demora- _Entro disculpándose el profesor- _Tendrán que hacer un trabajo en parejas tienen una semana, las parejas son:_

_Juvia Loxar y Gray Fullbuster_

_Levy Mcgarden y Gajeel Redfox_

_Natsu Dragneel y Lucy Heartphilia_

Y así fue nombrando a las parejas hasta terminar, luego sonó la campana con lo que todos fueron a almorzar

Con Natsu y Lucy:

_Luce- Llamo Natsu- Donde nos reuniremos para el trabajo en parejas?_

_Hmmm, que tal en tu casa Natsu?- Dijo la Rubia_

_De acuerdo- Dijo el pelirosa_

Luego de eso fueron a clases hasta que sonó la campana del fin de día

_Ven Luce- Llamo Natsu_

_Ya voy Natsu-_

**En casa de Natsu:**

_Igneeel, Mamaa llegamos- Dijo Natsu acompañado de Lucy y Wendy, a la cual casi olvidan_

_Bienvenido Nats... Oh veo que trajiste a alguien contigo- Dijo Grandine_

_Ah!, Yo soy Lucy Heartphilia, gusto en conocerla- Dijo la Rubia_

_El gusto es mío Lucy, Soy Grandine Dragneel Marvell_

_Y yo soy Happy Dragneel Marvell- Dijo un peliceleste llegando_

_Un gusto Happy- Dijo Lucy_

Luego de las presentaciones Natsu y Lucy empezaron a hacer el trabajo

Luce, mas tarde quieres ir conmigo a la feria- Pregunto Natsu

Claro Natsu, espera... eso es como una c-c-cita- Pregunto Lucy mas roja que el cabello de Erza

Creo que si Luce- Contesto Natsu

**Hasta aquí el cap como creen que sera la cita si tienen alguna idea dejenla en un Review**

**Se despide Salamander-Natsu**


	5. Chapter 5 La cita y el estudio

**Hola seguidores de este fic, aquí vengo yo con un nuevo capitulo de mi fic, bien empezemos**

**Cap 5: La cita y el estudio**

_Que dices Luce, vamos ya?- _Le pregunto el Pelirosa a la Rubia

_D-de acuerdo Natsu-_Contesto la Rubia

Natsu y Lucy empezaron a caminar hacia la feria, cuando Natsu y Lucy estaban a punto de llegar Natsu tomo la mano de Lucy, con lo cual ambos tuvieron un ligero sonrojo

_Porque sentí que mi corazón latía tan fuerte cuando Natsu tomó mi mano-_ Eran los pensamientos de la Rubia

_Que es esto que siento cuando estoy con Lucy, siento algo en mi pecho latir muy fuerte-_Eso era lo que pensaba Natsu

_Vamos Luce, hay que ir a la montaña rusa- _Dijo el pelirosa

_Claro Natsu_- Dijo la Rubia

Después de eso fueron corriendo hacia la montaña rusa, en la que hubo una Lucy muy divertida y un Natsu muy mareado quién no contaba con todas las vueltas que daría el juego, cuando se acabo Natsu empezó a besar el suelo y Lucy tenía una gota de sudor recorriendo su nuca.

_N-natsu estas bien_- Dijo Lucy con una risa nerviosa

_S-si Luce- _Dijo el pelirosa

_Que tal si vamos a la rueda de la fortuna- Dijo la Rubia_

_Claro Luce- Dijo Natsu ya recuperado_

Ya en la rueda de la fortuna, Lucy empezó a tener algo de miedo por la altura y se abrazo al brazo de Natsu el cual se sonrojo, ambos se miraron y se sonrojaron y poco a poco se fueron acercando lentamente hasta que unieron sus labios en un tierno y dulce beso, al principio ninguno supo como reaccionar pero poco a poco se fueron correspondiendo el uno al otro

_Luce... Me gustas mucho, se mi novia- _Dijo Natsu mas que sonrojado

_N-natsu tu también me gustas mucho... Acepto_- Dijo Lucy

Después de eso ambos se volvieron a unir en un dulce beso, luego ambos se fueron a sus casas y durmieron muy felices

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Al día siguiente en la escuela:

Natsu y Lucy llegaron tomados de la mano con una enorme sonrisa en sus rostros y luego vieron a un Gajeel y una Levy muy sonrojados y caminando juntos Lucy fue ah hablar con Levy

_Levy-chan podrías venir-_ Hablo Lucy

_Claro Lu-chan-Dijo separandóse de Gajeel_

_Que sucedió entre tu y Gajeel- _Pregunto una Lucy muy curiosa

_Ah pues veras Lu-chan_

**_FlashBack:_**

**_Yo y Gajeel habíamos quedado en reunirnos en su casa para el proyecto en parejas, llegue y todo paso normal hasta que..._**

_Oye enana-__** Me llamo Gajeel**_

_Que qui...-__** Iba a hablar pero fui interrumpida por los labios de Gajeel contra los míos primero me sorprendí pero luego le correspondí **_

_Q-q-que fue eso Gajeel- __**Le pregunte en un hilo de voz**_

_Un beso, Enana quisieras ser m-mi n-novia- __**Me dijo tartamudeando**_

_- S-si Gajeel acepto-__** Dije feliz**_

_**Fin Flashback**_

_Kyaaa~~- Dijo_ Lucy feliz- _Eso es muy tierno-_

_Y tu Lu-chan te vi muy pegada a Natsu_-Dijo Levy haciendo sonrojar a Lucy

_Ah pues veras Natsu es mi novio Levy-chan-_ Dijo la Rubia

_Q-que como Lu-chan_- Pregunto la Peliceleste

Después de eso Lucy le empezó a relatar a Levy como se hizo novia de Natsu

Ooh que romántico Lu-chan- Dijo Levy

Gracias Levy-chan- Dijo Lucy

**Hasta aquí el cap Lamento mucho haberlo hecho tan corto pero es que no tenía tanta inspiración espero que les haya gustado en el próximo cap contare un poco del Gruvia y lo demas sera sorpresas Espero conseguir algún Review donde me den su opinión sobre el fic para tener mas animos de escribir**

**Adiós se despide Salamander-Natsu**


	6. Chapter 6: Nuevas Parejas

_Hola yo de nuevo con un nuevo cap de Academia Fairy Tail, Perdón por tardar en actualizar pero mi laptop borro lo que llevaba escribiendo 2 veces y lo tuve que volver a hacer, ah por cierto gracias "Rashel Redfern" por ser la primer persona en comentar, en fin comencemos _

_Capitulo 6: Nuevas parejas_

_Oye Levy-chan no notas a Juvia un poco mas feliz de lo normal- _Le pregunto una Rubia a su amiga Peliceleste

_Tienes razón Lu-chan hay que preguntarle_- le contesto la Peliceleste

_Hola Juvia hoy te noto algo mas feliz de lo normal, sucedió algo?- _Le dijo la Rubia

_Oh, si Lucy, veras Gray-sama y Juvia son novios-_Dijo la Peliazul

_Que?!, Como?!-_Dijeron la Peliceleste y la Rubia al unisono

Ah, pues verán...

_Flashback:_

**_Gray-Sama citó a Juvia a un parque porque necesitaba decirle algo_**

_Y... que es lo que le quiere decir a Juvia, Gray-Sama?-__** Pregunto Juvia**_

_Pues veras Juvia yo quería decirte que tu- __**Decía Gray-sama**_

_Yo le?- __**Dijo Juvia**_

_Tu m-m-me g-g-gustas-__**Dijo Gray-Sama**_

_Siiii, a Juvia también le gusta Gray-sama- __**Dijo Juvia feliz**_

_Entonces Juvia quisieras ser mi novia- __**Dijo Gray-sama**_

_Si, Juvia si quiere-__** Dijo Juvia para que después ambos se dieran un largo y dulce beso**_

_Fin Flashback_

KYAAAAAAAA-Gritaron la Peliceleste y la Rubia al unisono

_Eso fue muy romántico- Dijo Lucy_

_Lu-chan tiene razón-Dijo Levy_

_Gracias chicas-_Dijo Juvia

Después de eso todos fueron a clases hasta que llego la hora de irse a casa

_Ven Luce!-_Llamo un Pelirosa a su novia

_Vooy Natsu-_ Dijo la Rubia

_Cierra los ojos y dame tu mano- _Dijo el pelirosa

_Para que?- Pregunto Lucy_

_Tu solo hazlo-_ Dijo Natsu

_De acuerdo- _Dijo Lucy mientras cerraba los ojos y le daba la mano a Natsu

Luego de un rato caminando llegaron a una parte del parque de pasto en el cual estaba escrito Luce y su rostro perfectamente dibujado adentro de un corazón

_Ya puedes abrir los ojos-_ Dijo Natsu

_Natsu... es hermoso-_ Dijo Lucy llorando de felicidad

_Gracias Luce-_ Dijo Natsu mientras le daba un tierno y dulce beso

_Luce...-Susurro Natsu en el oído de la Rubia- Tengo hambre_

Cuando Lucy oyó eso le salio una gota por la nuca estilo anime

_Ay Natsu de veras que nunca cambias- Dijo Lucy_

_Pero Luce...- _Dijo el Pelirosa haciendo un puchero

_De acuerdo Natsu vamos a comer-_ Dijo la Rubia rendida

Cuando llegaron a casa de Lucy ella se sorprendió por lo bueno que era Natsu cocinando

_Wow Natsu, no sabía que eras tan bueno cocinando- _Dijo una Lucy muy sorprendida

_Jejeje, gracias Luce es que había veces que Happy y yo nos quedábamos solos y alguien tenía que cocinar- _Dijo Natsu levemente sonrojado

Se les fue el día entre risas y besos y ya en la noche

_Bueno Luce creo que ya es hora de que me vay...-_ Natsu fue interrumpido por el ruido de un rayo cayendo

_KYAAAAAA!-_ Grito Lucy asustada

_Que te pasa Luce le tienes miedo a los rayos?-_ Le pregunto Natsu preocupado

_S-si-_ Contesto la Rubia tímida

_Oh ya veo_-Dijo el pelirosa

_P-podrías dormir conmigo-_ Dijo Lucy sonrojada

_C-claro-_ Dijo Natsu igual sonrojado

Lucy se sentía segura en los brazos de Natsu, otro rayo cayo haciéndola asustarse pero Natsu la abrazo mas fuerte y ella uso el pecho de este como almohada, y así pasaron la noche abrazados

Lucy despertó cuando unos rayos de sol le pegaron en la cara, ella miro hacia arriba y vio que Natsu también se estaba despertando ese día ninguno tenía clases.

_Oh, buenos días Natsu- Dijo la Rubia_

_Buenos días Luce-_ Contesto el pelirosa

_Quieres desayunar- _Pregunto Lucy

_No gracias prefiero estar un rato mas así contigo- _Dijo Natsu haciendo sonrojar a la Rubia

_O-oye Natsu iré a bañarme de acuerdo?- Dijo la Rubia_

_Muy bien Luce- Contesto el pelirosa_

___**Hasta aqui el cap de hoy gracias a los que leen mi fic Reviews plis**_

___**Bye bye Salamander-Natsu**_


	7. Chapter 7 Amenaza

_Antes que nada, SUMIMASEN!, tarde mucho en actualizar como recompensa ammm.. no se que tal les haré una nueva historia ustedes elijan cualquier pareja y yo la hago la que tenga mas votos gana, ah lo olvidaba creo que ahora también usare los puntos de vista de diferentes personajes, solo para hacerlo mas divertido_

_Solo para aclarar:_

**Fairy Tail**_: Pensamientos de los personajes_

_Fairy Tail: _**Dialogo entre personajes**

Fairy Tail: Narración

_Capitulo 7: Amenaza_

_POV Natsu:_

Luego de que yo y Lucy despertáramos ella fue a darse una ducha, luego de un rato ella salio

_Hola Natsu- _Me saludo con su hermosa voz

_H-hola Luce-_ Le dije nervioso porque ella se veía hermosa, vestía unos jeans negros, tenis blancos y una camisa blanca algo ajustada que le hacía resaltar mucho sus "atributos" uno ..._Oh alto ahí Dragneel es tu novia pero desde cuando eres un pervertido... quien te crees que eres para juzgarme... No lo se tal vez tu conciencia idiota... oh ya cállate..._ Estuve un rato luchando con mi conciencia debí hacer caras raras por que Lucy me miraba raro.

**Fin Natsu Pov.**

**Lucy Pov:**

Me pregunto que tendrá Natsu lleva un buen rato haciendo caras raras... mejor le pregunto

_Natsu, porqué haces esas caras raras-_ Le pregunto al fin

_Ah, no no es por nada Luce-_ Me contesto, bueno supongo que no le tomare mucha importancia

_Como digas, quieres desayunar algo-_

_Si, huevos con tocino y un vaso de jugo de naranja-_ me dijo wow que hambriento

_De acuerdo-_

Luego de un rato, empezamos a comer Natsu comió como si se le fuera el alma en ello con lo cual una gotita de sudor paso por mi nuca

_Luce, te enteraste?- _Me pregunto Natsu

_De que Natsu?- Le dije_

_Mañana empiezan las vacaciones- _Dijo el con estrellas en los ojos

_Oh, tienes razón lo había olvidado_

_Bueno Luce ire ah ver si hay correo-_ Dijo Natsu

**Fin Lucy Pov**

**Natsu Pov:**

Despues de decirle a Luce que iría a ver el correo sali a revisarlo, no encontre nada interesante, anuncios, facturas, una carta para Lucy... UNA CARTA PARA LUCY?!, fui corriendo a decirle a Lucy que tenía una carta

_Oi Luce- _Le hable

_Que sucede, Natsu-_

_Tienes una carta- _Luego de que le dije eso salio corriendo como rayo a leerla luego de que la leyó note unas lagrimas surcar su rostro

**Fin Natsu Pov**

**Lucy Pov:**

Luego de que Natsu me dijera que tenia una carta tenía miedo de que fuera "_el"_ así que la leí lo mas apresurada posible y decía:

_Lucy Heartphilia_

_Lucy quiero decirte que se donde estas no podrás escapar por siempre se que vives con ese Dragneel y a menos que quieras que sufran sera mejor que vengas a la mansión tienes 2 días si no lo haces tu y ese Dragneel sufrirán y mucho._

_ Jude Heartphilia_

Luego de leer eso no pude evitar soltar algunas lagrimas, al parecer Natsu se dio cuenta ya que enseguida vino a abrazarme oculte mi cabeza en su pecho mientras dejaba salir las lagrimas, luego de un rato pude hablar un poco

_Natsu... me encontró- _Le dije con la voz entrecortada

_Quién... quien te encontró Lucy quien te hizo esto- _Me dijo preocupado

_M-mi p-padre- Le dije algo dificultoso_

_Que?!- Me dijo sobresaltado_

**_Fin Lucy POV_**

**_Natsu POV:_**

_Que?!- _Dije sobresaltado, luego de eso me dispuse a leer la carta... Me sorprendió lo que leí no podía creer que hubiera capaz de hacerle algo así a su propia hija

_No te preocupes Luce yo te protegeré- _Le dije intentando- Sin mucho éxito- hacerla sentir mejor

_Gracias Natsu, pero aun así hay que ir hay que demostrarle que ya soy mayor- _Me dijo decidida

_De acuerdo Luce pero yo iré contigo- le dije_, ella asintió

Luego de que empacáramos todo nos tuvimos que subir a un tren y yo odio enserio odio los vehículos

**_Fin Natsu POV_**

**_Lucy POV:_**

Cuando subimos al tren pude notar que Natsu se marea -muy- fácilmente me dio mucha risa verlo de ese modo cuando bajamos Natsu empezó a besar el suelo diciendo que nunca mas se subiría a un transporte con lo cual no pude evitar reírme

Muy pronto llegamos a la mansión recuerdo que en un momento sentí un gran golpe en la cabeza y empece a caer también recuerdo a Natsu gritar y ver como caía de ahí en mas todo era negro...

* * *

**_Hasta aquí el cap se que esta algo corto pero es que quería subirlo ya y la imaginación no me llego para mas, recuerden votar en los comentarios por alguna pareja para el nuevo fic_**, _**ahora los Reviews:**_

_**Nashime-san:**__ Jajaja me encanto tu comentario en otras palabras lo que me pides es lemmon entonces que sea por votos que en los comentarios se decida y gracias por leer mi historia_

**_NekoNalu29:_**_ Gracias :3, si te comprendo yo también amo el Nalu a pesar de ser chico, y créeme que me encantan tus historias especialmente "El museo" espero que sigas leyendo mi historia_

**_Bueno eso es todo por hoy esta vez tratare de actualizar antes voy a pasar la noche escribiendo el nuevo cap con suerte estará listo para mañana en la mañana o tarde_**

**_Se despide salamander-Natsu_**


	8. Chapter 8: El encuentro, Viejos Amigos!

** Capitulo 8: El encuentro, Viejos Amigos?!**

**POV LUCY****: **

Desperté en un cuarto completamente oscuro, noto que estoy sentada en espero sea una silla, también siento un dolor agudo en la cabeza escucho unos pasos aproximándose y escucho como abren la puerta.

_Hola Lucy, apuesto a que extrañaste mi presencia- _Reconozco perfectamente esa voz en serio que la odio

_Sting- _Dije apenas audible con cierto desprecio en mi voz -_¿Quién te dijo que hicieras esto?, ¿Fue mi padre acaso?_

_Ja, claro ¿quién mas si no?, ademas tu y yo tenemos algo pendiente lo recuerdas- _Dijo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a mi

_Ya te eh dicho que no importa cuanto insistas no me casare contigo-_ Dije mientras lo alejaba con las manos

_Nadie pidió tu opinión Lucy te casaras conmigo si o si- _Dijo en cierto tono amenazante

Me pare y le di una fuerte bofetada por eso- _Escúchame bien Eucliffe con quien yo me case sera decisión mía y de nadie mas_

Intente correr hacia la salida pero el me sujeto por el brazo- _Escúchame bien tu te casaras conmigo quieras o no_

Intente darle otra bofetada pero el fue mas rápido y me dio una a mi, lo siguiente que paso fue demasiado rápido antes de darme cuenta el estaba lamiéndome el cuello- _De... Detente Eucliffe- Dije_

_Tu seras mía aquí y ahora-_ Me dijo yo no podía hacer nada tenía mis brazos sujetados y mis piernas no dejaban de temblar

_S-Suéltame-_ Ordene mientras le lograba dar una patada eso basto para alejarlo lo suficiente, después de eso ni yo misma me di cuenta de como pero agarre la silla y se la lance fue un golpe directo en la espalda que lo dejo retorciéndose de dolor, yo aproveche esa oportunidad y salir corriendo de ahí. Cuando salí pude notar algo estaba en una de las cabañas cerca de la casa de mi padre, estaba empezando a correr hasta que recordé algo -_Natsu-_ Y como si lo hubiera invocado el salio por una puerta note que había sufrido un golpe pues se le veía adolorido no me importo y me lance a sus brazos

_Natsu- _No pude evitar soltar unas lagrimas me había preocupado mucho por el

_Luce... ¿sigues segura de querer ir con tu padre?-_ Me pregunto con un cierto tono de preocupación en su voz

_S-si Natsu, hay que darnos prisa la casa esta cerca-_ Dije secándome las lagrimas

_De acuerdo- _Dijo Natsu al parecer algo indeciso para luego pasar su brazo por mis hombros

Luego de un rato llegamos a la gran mansión los sirvientes lloraban de felicidad al verme me daba algo de gracia verlos así, las sirvientas me llevaron a con mi padre le dije a Natsu que me esperara afuera pero insistió tanto que al final cedí.

_TOC TOC TOC_

_Adelante- _Sin duda alguna esa era la fría voz de mi padre

_Hasta que llegas Lucy tenemos que preparar cuanto antes tu boda con Sting_

_Si veras padre sobre la boda... Me niego, tu no tienes el derecho a decidir con quien casarme y con quien no la que decidirá eso seré yo y nadie mas que yo, no me casare con alguien que no amo-_ Dije completamente segura de mis palabras

_Con que eso quieres Lu... Antes que nada ¿Quién es ese chico?- _Al parecer recién se da cuenta de la presencia de Natsu, a ambos nos cayó una gota de sudor estilo anime

_El es...-_ iba a hablar pero me fui interrumpida por Natsu

_Soy su novio Señor Heartfilia, mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel- _Hablo completamente serio lo cual me sorprendió mucho

_Espera hijo dijiste Dragneel?-_ Dijo mi padre al parecer algo sorprendido, Natsu solo asintió- _De casualidad no seras hijo de Igneel y Grandine Dragneel?_

_Así es señor... Espera conoce a mis padres- _Dijo Natsu sorprendido

_Conoces a sus padres?-_ Pregunte igual de sorprendida

_Pero por supuesto hijo- _De repente papa se puso feliz- _Los conozco desde la secundaria eramos mejores amigos, acaso nunca te contó de Jude Heartfilia?_

_Jude?, si mi padre me platico mucho sobre usted, es verdad que ustedes se peleaban mucho?-_ Dijo Natsu, por alguna razón me siento fuera de la conversación

_Jaja, si que tiempos aquellos, pues que curioso es el destino nunca imagine que justamente el hijo de Igneel sería novio de mi hija, tienes mi permiso muchacho pero cuídala mucho de acuerdo?- _Pregunto mi padre cambiando de alegre a un poco serio

_Con mi vida señor-_ Respondió Natsu señalándose siento mis mejillas arder por el comentario de Natsu enserió que fue tierno

_Entonces nos podemos ir padre?-_ Dije demasiado sorprendida por todo esto

_Claro hija, vengan cuando quieran, saluda a Igneel y a Grandine de mi parte chico_

_Claro señor_

_**Afuera de la mansión:**_

_Eso fue extraño no lo crees Natsu-_ Le dije todavía extrañada

_Jaja y que lo digas- Me respondió con una sonrisa típica de el yo imite el gesto- Bueno de regreso a Magnolia- Concluyo_

_Por supuesto- _Dije sonriente

_Pero Luce tenemos que ir en tren?- _Dijo Natsu medio mareado

_Si, Natsu- Le conteste_

_**2 Horas de tren después**__:_

Apenas llegamos Natsu empezó a besar el suelo diciendo que nunca mas se subiría a un tren, fue gracioso y no pude evitar soltar una sonora carcajada

_Oi Luce iré a con mis padres quieres venir?_

_Claro Natsu vamos -_Dije algo emocionada

**En casa de los Dragneel POV NORMAL ****:**

_Llegue, Happy, Wendy, Mama, Igneel -_Grito Natsu apenas llegaron

_Bienvenido Natsu, oh pero si también esta Lucy-chan pasen pasen- _Hablo la señora Dragneel

_Bienvenidos Natsu-nii, Lucy-chan-_ Dijeron ambos pequeños al mismo tiempo

_Hola Natsu, Lucy-chan - _Esta vez hablo Igneel

_Hola a todos, Igneel mama nunca sabrán quien es el padre de Lucy- _Dijo el pelirosa un tanto misterioso

_Dinos Natsu no nos dejes con el misterio- Hablo apurado Igneel_

_Es Jude Hearfilia-_ Respondió sin mas el chico- _Ah por cierto les manda saludos_

_Con que Jude hace mucho que no hablamos con el no es así Grandine-_Hablo con nostalgia el pelirojo

_Tienes razón Igneel_- Contesto la peliceleste

_Natsu-nii_-Le hablo Wendy a su hermano

_Que sucede Wendy?_-Le pregunto el

_Podrías llevarnos a mi y a Happy al parque?-_Pregunto algo timida

_Claro que si- _Respondió con una sonrisa típica suya- _Quieres venir Lucy?-_ Pregunto ahora a la Rubia

_Claro Natsu- _Contesto ella con una sonrisa

Caminaron un rato hasta que llegaron al parque primero Wendy y Happy fueron a los columpios y luego empezaron a corretear por allí.

_Natsu-nii- _Hablo Happy-_ Nos llevas por helado_

_Claro Happy vamos-_ Contesto el

Después de eso los 4 fueron a por un helado Natsu y Happy lo pidieron de Vainilla, Lucy de Chocolate y Wendy de Fresa. Luego de un rato jugando por ahí decidieron ir a dormir, Natsu acompaño a Lucy a su casa

_Adios Lucy fue un día divertido-_ Dijo el pelirosa

_Claro que lo fue Natsu, buenas noches- _Dijo ella sonriendo

_Buenas noches-_ Dijo Natsu antes de darle un suave y cálido beso en los labios

Después de eso ambos estaban en sus respectivas camas pensando lo mismo: _Fue un día genial_

* * *

**_Etto... Hola cuanto tiempo se que me querran matar por tardar tanto pero es que no tenía ni tiempo ni inspiración pero bueno mas vale tarde que nunca, apuesto que no se esperaban el encuentro así pero ya ven, bueno ahora contesto Reviews_**

**_NekoNalu29: Si lo se hasta yo me sentí despiadado pero pues tenía que hacerlo, apuesto a que no te esperabas que pasara eso en el encuentro, me alegro que te haya gustado e intentare hacerlo mas largo_**

**_Nansteph14: Me alegra que te haya gustado el fic, yo también adoro el Nalu y sobre el lemmon... lo pensare pero lo mas probable es que shi_**

**_Boy Hunter9980: Que bueno que te haya gustado el fic espero te guste este capitulo_**

**_Y ya se que lo de Sting esta muy trillado pero no se me ocurría mas. Bueno creo que este es el cap mas largo que eh hecho en fin Hasta Luego_**

**_ ¿Reviews?_**


End file.
